Liu Shen Tong
Liu Shen Tong or Mr. Tong is a legendary and feared assassin, interrogations expert and enforcer within the Sun On Yee Triad. He is employed by The Sun On Yee Red Pole Henry "Big Smile" Lee as his head enforcer because of his violent and brutal acts against anyone he is paid to target. Tong's work and methods strike fear into even the most hardened Sun On Yee enforcers. He is known to brutally torture and mutilate his victims for days before finally burying them alive. He serves as a supporting antagonist in the 2012 Video Game Sleeping Dogs. ''Sleeping Dogs'' After a "civil war" began in the Sun On Yee it was discovered by Big Smile Lee that one of the men working for him named Charles Ho was actually an undercover police officer. Lee brought Tong in and had him torture him for two days, by using power tools, cutting out one of his eyes (non-surgically), the use of distinct burn patches, breaking some of his fingers, electrically burning his feet, and cutting him multiple times of various lengths and depths. Tong then murdered the man by burying him alive, with asphyxiation being his official cause of death. The death of this officer and the failure of his mission forced the HKPD to plant another undercover within the Sun On Yee, this time using a local man who grew up with many of the Triads, Wei Shen. Shen caused many problems for Lee and his operations, and after the death of the current Sun On Yee Chairman, Uncle Po, Shen worked with the other Triad Red Poles to keep Lee from becoming the new Chairman. After attempting, and failing, to rig the election for new Chairman, an enraged Lee had Tong find and kidnap Shen's best friend, Jackie Ma. Tong proceeded to bury Jackie alive in the beach of an island. However, Wei was able to successfully find Jackie in time before he nearly suffocated to death. After hearing of Jackie's rescue Tong kidnapped him once again, but this time he disemboweled Jackie and left him hanging in an alley where he bleeds to death. After luring Wei to Jackie's corpse he has him knocked unconscious and brought to an apartment complex that is under construction. Tong then reveals to Wei that he was aware of his status as an undercover cop thanks to his corrupt superior officer Thomas Pendrew. He then explains several things, including the fact that Wei is not the first undercover cop to work for the Sun On Yee, how long the previous one lasted (approximately 48 hours), and his plan to have Big Smile Lee elected as the new permanent Chairman for the Sun On Yee and proceeds to torture Wei with a power drill, a hammer, and a scalpel until he, once again, falls unconscious. However, Wei regains consciousness quickly, and after waking up, Wei successfully escapes and kills all of Tong's men on his way to the bottom level of the complex. Tong meets Wei at the bottom level in a sauna where he attacks Wei with a large machete. The two men duel with Tong praising Wei's determination, but he warns Wei that killing him and Lee will only make things worse. However, Wei gets the upper hand and impales Tong through the chest with his own machete, Wei then beats Tong to death with his bare hands out of revenge for the brutal murder of his best friend Jackie. Trivia *Despite being mentioned multiple times throughout the storyline, the mission that Wei kills him is the only one Tong physically appears in. *Mr. Tong owns a red and black Etalon supercar, which Wei steals and uses after killing him, in addition to his suit and machete. Category:Criminals Category:Video Game Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Sadists Category:Enforcer Category:Mutilators Category:Defilers Category:Torturer Category:Deceased Category:Drug Dealers Category:Kidnapper Category:Assassins Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Martial Artists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Game Changer